


Re-adjustments

by Ajax_Helios



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Jon is good at brooding, Triple Drabble, i didn't tag other characters mentioned bc they are literally just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajax_Helios/pseuds/Ajax_Helios
Summary: The Battle for the Dawn is finished, and Jon is doing what Jon does best. Brooding.





	Re-adjustments

He stood on the battlements, watching the sunrise, and for lack of a better word- brooding. Even Jon had to admit that he was starting to make a habit of it. They’d won. They defeated the Night King and his army. He’d expected to feel elated. He’d been relieved at first, he’d survived, Arya, Sansa, Daenerys, they’d survived. They’d made it to see the dawn. And he was relieved. He was. But right now? At that exact moment in time, he felt empty. But that must just be what happens when you spend so many years of your life dedicated to a single goal, and then you achieve it. He hadn’t even begun to think about what he might do one the Battle for the Dawn was over and done. He’d thought that it might be he who would have been the one to end it. He was happy for Arya, her killing the Night King would guarantee that she would be treated with the respect she deserves for as long as she may live. But still, he’d thought that it was meant to be him. It would take time to adjust to the idea of the Night King being truly dead, as it would take time to adjust to Sam’s revelation and what it meant for him- for the Seven Kingdoms. Time he, most likely, didn’t have.

 

But at least they had won, that was what mattered most. Now it was just a matter of regrouping, recuperating, re-adjusting to life once more. Once all that was finished and done, the War for the Seven Kingdoms would truly start. They would have to fight well, they’d have to be clever in their attacks. They’d lost so many men fighting the Night King. It would be no good surviving the Night King, only to be defeated and killed by Cersei.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble about Jon's thoughts and feelings post-battle.


End file.
